


Veni, vidi

by Helgrind



Category: Astérix et Obélix | Asterix & Obelix (Animated Movies), Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helgrind/pseuds/Helgrind
Summary: Очередная попытка завоевать непокорную деревню приводит к весьма неожиданному результату. Впрочем, когда с галлами было всё просто?
Relationships: Astérix | Asterix/Julius Caesar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Veni, vidi

**Author's Note:**

> Очередная попытка завоевать непокорную деревню приводит к весьма неожиданному результату. Впрочем, когда с галлами было всё просто?

Стояла глубокая ночь, и Астерикс под покровом темноты без труда проник в лагерь. Найти палатку Цезаря не составило большого труда — Юлий любил роскошь, поэтому огромный шатер, со льющимся изнутри светом развеивал все сомнения. Странно было только то, что рядом с ним не было солдат, хотя это можно было объяснить тем, что в лагерь априори никто не мог проникнуть. Галл отбросил все подозрения, в конце концов, Юлий не мог предугадать все действия Астерикса, особенно такие спонтанные. Если говорить начистоту, то галл совершенно не продумал план действий, и вопреки обычно рациональному мышлению в этот раз поддался чувствам и решил, что будет смотреть по обстоятельствам. 

Астерикс на несколько секунд задумчиво постоял у шатра, а потом воровато оглядевшись скользнул внутрь. И тут же пожалел о своем решении, пораженно уставившись перед собой, не в силах даже пошевелиться. Посреди шатра стояла ванная в которой и находился диктатор Римской империи. Благо спиной к Астериксу, потому что еще более неловкой ситуации в которой его могли застать посторонние галл просто не мог себе представить. По хорошему стоило было уйти, но тяжелое дыхание, редкие стоны и ритмичные всплески воды так просто не отпускали. Осознание почему Юлий отозвал свою личную охрану, обожгло нервы, и к сожалению только усугубило ситуацию в которой он оказался. Мужчине вдруг захотелось увидеть не только затылок Цезаря, а всего его: гибкое стройное тело, ноги, умопомрачительно длинные, не одну ночь, словно наваждение преследующие Астерикса. А ещё лицо, выражающее что-то кроме презрения и холодной отстраненности, раскрасневшееся от стыда и удовольствия, глаза полные жажды с поволокой страсти.  
Из мыслей его вывел громкий всплеск, а затем такой же громкий протяжный стон: Юлий закинул одну ногу на бортик ванны и выгнулся, почти полностью поднимаясь над водой. Галл едва слышно прошел чуть дальше, надеясь на то, что глаза диктатора закрыты, и тот не сможет его увидеть. Сильно хотелось посмотреть, и навсегда оставить в памяти.

— Астерикс, — тихо прошептал Цезарь, а потом повторил уже вслух, нисколечки не стесняясь, буквально выкрикивая имя галла.

Мужчина вздрогнул, запнулся о собственную ногу и чудом удержал равновесия опираясь о стойку, правда та качнулась. Ваза, стоящая сверху, как-то неуверенно накренилась, а потом стремительно полетела вниз, громким звуком буквально разбивая интимную атмосферу.  
Цезарь неловко дернулся, а затем широко раскрыл глаза, повернувшись в направлении звука, и на его лице отразилось сразу столько эмоций: от испуга, до смятения, граничащего со стыдом. Астерикс бы непременно восхитился этим, если бы тоже самое не испытывал сам.

— Это не то что вы… Я не… — галл как бы не старался не смог отвести взгляд от поднимающегося из воды диктатора. — Я не хотел этого видеть.

— Скажите честно, вы решили свести меня с ума? — Цезарь обернул бедра полотенцем. — Если это так, то у вас очень хорошо получается. Я бы сказал просто отлично.

Юлий надвигался медленно, но неумолимо, смотрел как хищник смотрит на жертву, перед тем как набросится. Астерикс сглотнул, но не отступил, а наоборот двинулся навстречу. В тот момент, когда ткань рубахи галла соприкоснулась с горячей от воды кожей Юлия, все замерло в ожидании. Галл почувствовал как намокает ткань, и прикрыл глаза от новых ощущений, они стояли почти что кожа к коже.

— Астерикс, если вы сейчас не уйдете, то… — Цезарь прервался на полуслове и поймал взгляд галла, ощущая как тот стягивает полотенце с его бедер.

— Кажется, я не дал вам закончить, — одну руку Астерикс прижал к тяжело вздымающейся груди Юлия, а вторую увел вниз, где все было горячо и напряжено, несмотря не недавнее потрясение.

***

Уже позже, когда они лежали в кровати, Астерикс слушал тихое дыхание диктатора и думал, о том, как бледная кожа правителя ярко контрастирует с его смуглой, как красиво может звучать голос Цезаря и как чувственно могут целовать его губы. Думал о том, что именно в этот день окончательно предал свою деревню, разделив с диктатором Рима не только одну постель, но и одну страсть. Астерикс вздрогнул, когда Юлий вдруг приподнялся на локтях и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Мы можем сделать вид, что ничего не происходило, вы уйдете к себе, как ни в чем не бывало, а утром все будет как прежде, — Цезарь говорил тихо, хрипло с какой-то особенной интонацией. — Только скажите, Астерикс.

И, как истинный диктатор, он поцелуем заставил галла замолчать.


End file.
